


[Podfic] My Blonde South

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo [3]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: (with like zero negotiation because villains are not good at that), Character Study, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Mentions of rough oral sex, Mentions of rough sex, Polyamory, Unhealthy Relationships, female orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be a bit... Awkward, at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Blonde South

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Blonde South](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646827) by [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG). 



> For my fellow Harley Quinn enthusiast. Fills "Chaos and Order" on my genprompt_bingo [Round 4 card](http://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/133362.html#cutid4).
> 
>  **Length:** 04:00  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/batmantas-myblondesouth.mp3) (3.7 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". If you listen here, you can skip the first forty seconds, as they just list the AO3 tags found above.


End file.
